12 : 30
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: /"Memang sudah tidak bisa lagi yah,hyung?"/"Menyerahlah"/"Aku masih mencintaimu"/"Kita ini seperti jarum jam pukul 12:30", satu sisi sudah berpindah ke lain hati"/ Sucks in Summary but better story inside/Title Inspired by Beast's 12:30/MainSuLay/Romance/Broken!SuLay/Nyempil Kris,Luhan,and Sehun/Mind to RnR?


**12 : 30**

**Disclaimer: I did not own the story nor the cast **

**Cast: Main SuLay,Kris,bit Sehun**

**Warning: OOC, Plot amburadul,grammar keinjek,romance gagal,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy i'm Lay...ermm salah acara... I'm back*siapa?gak kenal?#rapopoalways*

Setelah hiatus berkepanjangan membawa lagi cerita aneh gaje walaupun utang ff masih numpuk segudang*sorry sorry

Kali ini mencoba nulis pure romance..Titlenya terinspirasi dari lagunya Beast yang 12:30

So still dare to read?

...

"Okay, kerja bagus semuanya. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa istirahat yang banyak"

"Aye aye Coach"

Seketika sekumpulan manusia bermandi keringat itu langsung menuju ke loker masing-masing

"Hoy Xing. Aku dan yang lainnya ingin ke tempat karaoke. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?",ucap namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang didepannya

"Mianhae,Yifan ge. Junmyeon hyung sudah menungguku"

"Ah baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Aku tidak mau berbohong kepada ayah dan ibu lagi kalau kau pulang terlalu malam"

"Arra..arra"

Yixing berlari kencang ke arah gerbang depan sekolah.

"Sial..aku terlambat",Yixing berlari sambil melihat jam tangannya

Senyum Yixing kemudian mengembang melihat seorang namja dengan sweater cokelat berdiri di depan mobil berwarna hitam tersebut

"Apa kau menunggu lama,hyung?Mianhae,pelatih menambah waktu latihan karena sudah dekat pembukaan musim"

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk" ,namja di depannya berkata dengan dingin sambil membuka pintu mobil tersebut

"Hyung, apa kau marah?"

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu"

"Hyung",Yixing memanggil namja disampingnya dengan sedikit rasa nada bersalah karena sudah membuat namja disampingnya menunggu dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini

"Aku sedang menyetir. Jangan ganggu konsentrasiku,Yi"

Yixing terdiam setelah mendengar nada yang terdengar ketus dari namja tampan disampingnya.

Akhir - akhir ini namjachingunya,Junmyeon, bersikap sedikit lebih dingin kepadanya. Mungkin karena lelah akibat kuliahnya.

Setidaknya itu yang selalu Yixing tanamkan dalam hatinya.

Dia tidak mungkin bosan dengan Yixing kan?

"Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin yah,hyung?",ucap Yixing memancing pembicaraan

"Hmm"

"Apa kau sudah membaca Shonen Jump minggu ini? Mereka akhirnya menamatkan Naruto",ucap Yixing

"Kau pikir aku anak berusia 5 tahun yang hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan kegiatan tidak berguna seperti itu?"

"Ahhh..right"

Dan keadaan dalam mobil tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. "This gonna be a long ride",ucap Yixing pelan

_Lihat percakapan saja menjadi begitu hambar._

_Dimana dirimu yang dulu yang selalu tertawa mendengar lelucon bodohku?_

...

"Apakah kau sebegitu laparnya?",Junmyeon memandang kepada namja berambut coklat didepannya yang 'membantai' 2 mangkuk ramyeon tersebut tanpa ampun

"Basket betul-betul memakan energiku. Ah, bagaimana kuliahmu,hyung?"

"Baik"

"Aku dengar kau menjadi wakil senat mahasiwa tahun ini. Kau memang daebak,hyung. Baru tingkat satu,namun sudah berhasil masuk dalam posisi penting di organisasi mahasiswa..Jjang"

"Terima kasih", Junmyeon berkata sambil mengetikkan sesuatu pada telepon genggamnya

"Handphonemu asyik sekali ya,hyung?",Yixing berkata sedikit sinis.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu?"

"Entahlah. Kau seperti tidak mengindahkan eksistensiku sejak kau menjemputku dari sekolah tadi",Yixing berkata sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ada sedikit rasa muak yang menyeruak.

"Bisakah kau hentikan perasaan tidak masuk akalmu itu? Aku harus mengkoordinasi para anggota untuk rapat senat besok. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh"

Yixing kemudian terdiam mendengar penjelasan Junmyeon. Entah kenapa sesaat Junmyeon terasa begitu jauh dari jangkauannya.

Junmyeon yang agung dan dewasa,sedangkan dirinya yang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakkan

_Kau bertambah dingin seperti bulan desember _

_Dimana kehangatan dirimu yang dulu?_

"Maaf,"ucap Yixing

"Sudahlah. Apa kau sudah selesai makannya? Aku akan mengantarmu pul..Ah Kyungsoo",Junmyeon sedikit terkejut melihat namja bermata bulat yang baru memasuki restoran tersebut

"Junmyeonnie, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini.",ucap namja bermata bulat tersebut

"Ah...sebenarnya aku sering makan disini"

"Ehem"

Yixing mengeluarkan suara batuk kepada kedua namja yang seperti tidak melihat dirinya. Namja bermata bulat itu kemudian tersenyum kepada Yixing.

Namja yang manis,batin Yixing.

"Ya sudah,Kyungie. Sampai jumpa besok di kampus. Ah dan jangan lupakan rapat senat besok,okay?"

"Baiklah wakil ketuaku si tampan Jun-_midget_"

"Yah...aku bersumpah matamu akan sebesar kepalamu,Kyung-On"

Yixing menatap kedua namja didepannya.

Yixing bukanlah tipe pembenci. Hell , nicknamenya adalah Angel Xing

Namun,entah kenapa setelah melihat ekspresi Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba cerah seperti sehabis menonton film porno pertamanya dan melihat interaksi mereka berdua yang terlihat akrab,Yixing merasa seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

...

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah yang dicat krem tersebut.

"Sudah sampai. Besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku ada rapat penting"

"Baiklah hyung. Tidak apa-apa. Ah ,aku hampir lupa. Aku mendapat dua tiket gratis ke _Lotte World_ untuk akhir pekan, ,bagaimana kalau kita pergi bermain disana?Aku mendengar mereka membuka wahana baru",Yixing berkata dengan semangat

"Yixing, kau harus mengerti kalau aku sangat sibuk minggu ini. Kau tidak bisa terus memaksakan kehendakmu. Kau tidak bisa terus mengajakku bermain. Aku punya kesibukan. Begitu pula dirimu. Bukankah kau wakil kapten basket musim ini? Belajar bertanggung jawab atas sesuatu. Berhenti bermain-main"

"Maafkan aku"

"Hmm. Jangan lupa mandi air hangat dulu sebelum tidur. Itu akan membuatmu tidur nyenyak"

"Baiklah",Yixing berkata sambil masih duduk di depan kursi di samping pengemudi tersebut

1...2...3

"Kenapa kau belum turun?"

"Ah...baiklah. Haha. Ini sudah sampai rumahku yah hahaha?",Yixing berkata sedikit gugup

"Dasar aneh"

"Hati-hati di jalan hyung",Yixing berkata sambil menutup pelan pintu mobil tersebut

Yixing kemudian melihat mobil hitam itu melaju kencang .

"Tidak ada ciuman selamat malam kali ini yah? Biasanya kau selalu mencium keningku dan mengucapkan selamat tidur ",lirih Yixing

...

"_Hari ini mereka menjual menu udon kesukaan kita. Aku ingat kalau itu adalah menu kesukaan kita setiap senin. Miss you,hyung. Jangan lupa makan siang 3"_

Sudah hampir setengah jam dan tidak ada balasan. Yixing menghela nafasnya sambil menutup handphonenya dengan kasar.

"Masalah dengan Junmyeon?",suara dari belakang mengagetkan Yixing

"Kelihatan begitu jelas yah?",ucapnya datar sambil menatap ke arah namja tinggi disampingnya

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuat kapten Zhang kita ini berdiam diri di atap saat jam makan siang di saat kantin sekolah menjual menu udon kesukaannya"

"Lucu sekali mengingat aku masih wakil kaptenmu,Zhang Yifan"

"Setelah pertandingan musim ini selesai,maka semuanya adalah milikmu Emperor Zhang Yixing"

"Apa aku harus bahagia dengan itu?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa masalah yang membuat wajah adik tersayangku yang selalu datar ini menjadi semakin datar"

"Hey, Ge. Bagaimana kau bisa putus dengan Zitao? Setahuku kalian bahkan bisa mengalahkan Edward Cullen dan Bella Swan dengan ke-_cheesy_-an kalian",tanya Yixing tiba-tiba membuat Yifan sedikit terkejut.

"12:30",Yifan berkata sambil memandang jauh ke arah langit diatasnya

"Humm?"

"Analogi jarum jam pada pukul 12:30. Masih pada satu hubungan,namun hati kita sudah tidak sama lagi. Satu hati sudah memilih sisi yang berbeda"

"Maksudmu?"

"Well, apa gunanya mempertahankan suatu hubungan kalau satu pihak sudah berpindah ke lain hati,bukan? Ayo kita makan. Aku lapar",ucap Yifan sambil menarik lengan pria yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut

...

Yixing masih berdiri di depan sebuah koridor. Seperti kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Yo, siswa SMU. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ,ucap seorang namja tinggi dengan suara bass dari belakang yang mengagetkan Yixing

"Ada apa,Channie?",ucap namja dengan _eyeliner_ tebal disampingnya. "Yah! Apa kau salah satu siswa SMU yang ikut pelatihan sains di kampus ini?",ucap namja dengan _eyeliner_ tebal tersebut.

"Ah bukan. Sebenarnya aku mencari ruang senat mahasiswa. Bisa kau tunjukkan arah ke sana?"

"Untuk apa?",ucap namja tinggi

"Aku mencari Kim Junmyeon"

"Junmyeon? Maksudmu Junmyeon si wakil ketua senat mahasiswa? Si pendek yang sering menjemputmu Kyungsoo tiap kali pulang dari klub" ,ucap Baekhyun menjelasakan kepada sosok tinggi disampingnya yang sepertinya tidak mengenal Junmyeon.

"Huh?",Yixing sedikit heran dengan perkataan namja dengan_ eyeliner_ tebal tersebut

"Oy...Junmyeonnie, siswa SMU ini mencarimu",teriak namja ber-_eyeline_r tebal tersebut kepada seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari suatu ruangan

Junmyeon menatap tidak percaya kepada namja dengan seragam biru tua yang berdiri di koridor tersebut

"_Unbelievable_. Pemisi sebentar,ketua",Junmyeon berkata kepada

Senyum Yixing mengembang melihat namja dengan kemeja putih yang berjalan ke arahnya

"Hey hyung. Aku datang membawakanmu...Ouch...Aww..hyung..sakit",ringis Yixing

Namja berkemeja putih itu masih mencengkram lengan Yixing dengan kuat dan menyeretnya sampai ke depan ruangan musik

"Siapa suruh kau datang kesini huh?"

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang. Aku hanya takut kau melupakan makan siangmu karena terlalu sibuk,hyung. Harus kuakui kau sedikit kurus sejak awal semester ini"

"Ini masih jam sekolah, apa yang kau lakukan di kampusku?"

"Sebenarnya,aku membolos. Tak apa biologi adalah masalah kecil bagiku. Ah,aku membuatkan sushi kesukaanmu,hyung",Yixing berkata sambil membuka penutup dari kotak makan tersebut

"Lain kali berhenti datang kesini",ucap Junmyeon ketus

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bilang tidak...

Perkataan Junmyeon terhenti ketika terdengar suara seorang namja dari arah pintu

"Junmyeonnie...ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau harus segera..."

Perkataan namja bermata bulat dengan roti di tangannya kemudian terhenti ketika melihat Yixing disamping orang yang dicarinya.

"Hey,maaf. Apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?",ucap namja bermata bulat tersebut

"Tidak. Kami baru saja selesai. Yixing pulanglah. Maaf,aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke gerbang depan."

"Tapi hyung..."

Yixing kemudian melihat Junmyeon menjauh bersama namja bermata bolat tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yixing ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua namja tersebut.

"Yak!Kim Junmyeon. Berhenti mencuri makananku",terdengar teriakan namja bermata bulat tersebut saat roti ditangannya dimakan setengah oleh namja disampingnya

"Apakah ini semua sudah berakhir,hyung?",lirih Yixing sambil meremas kotak bekal berwarna biru itu

...

"Hey Zhang. Apa kamu kurang tidur semalam? Bagaimana bisa kau melewatkan tembakan ke dalam ring dalam jarak sedekat? Demi Tuhan kau ini adalah wakil kapten. Tapi cara bermainmu bahkan lebih buruk dari seorang pemula huh. Pertandingan awal sebentar lagi dan kau masih berkelakuan seperti ini? Apa mau namamu dicoret? Aku tidak peduli kau ini adalah MVP tahun lalu atau adik dari Zhang Yifan sekalipun ",seorang pria dengan peluit di lehernya memarahi seorang namja bernomor punggung 10 yang menunduk lesu tersebut.

Yifan yang melihat keributan tersebut kemudian mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada pria dengan peluit tersebut. "Ah, pelatih. Sepertinya adikku ini kurang enak badan. Aku akan mengurusinya. Permisi sebentar"

Yifan kemudian perlahan menarik lengan namja berambut coklat itu ke luar lapangan tersebut

"Ada apa,Xing?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa",ucap Yixing yang kemudian duduk memeluk kedua lututnya

"Yixing..."

Yifan kemudian membelai rambut coklat adiknya dengan lembut

"Kalau kau sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi...menyerahlah"

...

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya saat melihat _id caller_ di handphonenya tersebut.

"Ada apa? Sudah kubilang jangan menghubungiku saat siang. Kau tahu aku begitu sibuk dengan organisasi",ucap Junmyeon ketus

Terdengar kata maaf dari seseorang diseberang telepon tersebut.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti meminta maaf. Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar sore. Okay?",ucap Junmyeon yang kemudian menutup teleponnya

"Haish anak itu",kesal Junmyeon

"Maaf. Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Semua perasaan marah Junmyeon seakan menghilang ketika melihat namja bermata bulat yang baru datang tersebut

"Ah tidak. Aku juga baru saja datang. Ayo sebaiknya kita masuk. Sepertinya filmnya sudah dimulai ",ucap Junmyeon yang langsung melingkari pinggang namja bermata bulat tersebut dengan tangannya. Namja bermata bulat itu sedikit terkejut,namun akhirnya tersenyum dan mereka berdua pun memasuki bioskop tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengamati mereka dari arah seberang jalan dan tersenyum sedih menatap kedua namja tersebut.

"Memang sudah tidak bisa lagi ya, hyung?",lirih namja di seberang jalan tersebut

...

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya malam ini Terlihat seorang namja yang seluruh badannya telah basah karena hujan tersebut itu masih berkutat dengan bola oranye di lapangan yang sudah digenangi air hujan tersebut.

Melemparkan benda oranye tersebut ke dalam ring . Tidak peduli masuk atau tidak. Hanya melempar. Meluapkan rasa sakitnya pada hujan.

"Hey Fan. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan anak itu bermain basket saat hujan deras seperti ini ? Bagaimana jika dia sakit nanti?",ucap seorang namja dengan rambut pink dibawah payung kuning tersebut

"Yixing itu anak yang terlalu sehat,Lu. Dia tidak akan sakit hanya karena hal seperti. Lagipula dari kecil, ini memang caranya menyelesaikan masalahnya sekaligus menjernihkan pikirannya",ucap namja yang lebih tinggi yang memegang payung tersebut

"Tapi...

"Anak itu akan membuat keputusan besar besok",ucap Yifan tiba-tiba

"Eh?"

"Apapun itu, sesakit apapun itu",ucap Yifan

...

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke kafe siang-siang begini. Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah? Yah! Apa kau membolos lagi?",ucap Junmyeon saat duduk di kursi di depan seorang namja yang masih lengkap memakai seragam dengan _nametag_ Zhang Yixing itu

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu itu salah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu",ucap namja tersebut

"Apapun itu, _Make it quick_, Tugasku lumayan banyak,Yi. Ditambah lagi aku ada janji dengan temanku"

"Temanmu si namja bermata bulat itu?"

"Eh?"

"Sebegitu mengasyikkan jalan bersamanya?"

"Hey maksudmu..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku melihat interaksi kalian yang begitu dekat,jadi aku penasaran tentang hubunganmu dengan namja itu. Aku sedikit menguntitmu kemarin di bioskop tersebut. Hanya sedikit kok hyung... karena aku tahu hatiku tidak akan sanggup melihat kelanjutannya",ucap Yixing dengan tenang

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini,Yi"

"Apa dia orang yang baik,hyung?

Junmyeon sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya jikalau namja yang menjadi kekasihnya selama satu setengah tahun didepannya itu marah-marah. Namun reaksi dan sikap yang ditunjukkan sangat berbeda membuat Junmyeon sedikit bingung

"Umm..dia anak yang sangat baik dan juga lucu. Namun sangat keibuan. Dan sangat pengertian,walaupun aku benci tiap kali dia mengejek tinggi badanku"

Yixing menatap bagaimana mata Junmyeon seperti bersinar saat membicarakan namja tersebut. Bagaimana bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat membicarakan keburukan namja itu.

_Tidakkah kau melihat diriku perlahan hancur tiap kali kau menyebut namanya seperti itu?_

_Dan bagaimana kau tersenyum tiap kali membicarakannya?_

Yixing melihat kembali jam pada dinding kafe tinggal 1 menit menuju ke pukul 12.30

_"Apakah aku harus mengambil jalan ini?Apa ini satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk kita?",Batin Yixing_

"Aku ingin kita putus,hyung",Yixing akhirnya berkata dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Jelas dia seperti menahan air matanya.

Teng. Jam di kafe tersebut berbunyi tepat pada pukul 12.30

"Mwo?"

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak bahagia lagi denganku,hyung"

Junmyeon terdiam.

"Aku..."

"Hyung..dengarkan perkataanku apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Jawab aku dengan jujur,hyung"

Junmyeon terdiam menatap namja di depannya. Namja manis yang sudah menemaninya satu setengah tahun ini. Dulu, namja didepannya adalah segala-galanya. Hell, dia rela terjun dari Namsan Tower hanya untuk namja didepannya.

Namun ,dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau di hatinya bukan lagi namja di depannya sekarang ini.

"Aku...tidak tahu,Yi. Aku masih mencintaimu, namun di sisi lainnya kehadiran Kyungsoo seperti memberikan suatu sengatan listrik kepadaku. Menyakitkan, namun itu tepat seperti yang kubutuhkan sekarang "

Yixing masih menatap sendu namja didepannya. Sungguh, dia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya sekarang atau berlari ke ujung dunia dimana tidak ada seseorang pun yang mengikutinya.

Bukan ini jawaban yang diinginkannya. Dia sedikit berharap kalau Junmyeon mau berbohong satu kali lagi.

Tetapi Junmyeon tidak pernah berbohong.

Sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya,Yixing mencoba tersenyum.

"Kita seperti jarum jam pada pukul 12:30 ya,hyung?"

Sejenak terlihat raut wajah bingung dari namja didepannya

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, tetapi kita tidak bisa lari dari fakta bahwa kau sudah tidak betah lagi denganku. Kau sudah berpindah ke lain hati. Dan, aku juga menyadari bahwa semakin lama kita bersama maka ini hanya akan menyusahkan kita,hyung. Kau menjadi dingin padaku dan aku merasa seperti menjadi beban untukmu. Kau butuh cinta yang dewasa. Bukan diriku yang masih kekanak-kanakkan"

"Maafkan aku,Yixing. Aku tidak tahu kau akan merasa tersakiti seperti aku ini. Dan sebenarnya juga, aku berniat untuk memutuskanmu secepatnya"

"Waktu akan menyembuhkanku. Aku percaya itu,hyung. Bukankah itu yang sering dikatakan orang? Oleh karena itu, hiduplah dengan bahagia,hyung. Aku percaya namja itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik",ucap Yixing

"Aku rasa urusanku disini sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali lagi ke sekolah. Aku yakin pelatih akan benar-benar membunuhku kali ini jika aku bolos latihan lagi",Yixing tersenyum dan kemudian bangun dari tempat duduknya

"Yixing"

Yixing merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh tangan penuh kehangatan yang dirindukannya dari namja di tempat duduk tersebut

"Gomawo"

Dan akhirnya air mata yang ditahannya benar-benar jatuh dalam kehangatan bibir namja yang dulu pernah mencintainya tersebut .

...

"_That bastard_",maki Yifan ketika melihat namja berambut coklat dengan _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinga memasuki lapangan dengan santainya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan,Xing. Kau terlambat 30 menit. Aku yakin Hitler itu akan menceramahimu dengan omelannya yang sepanjang pembukaan undang-undang dasar",omel Yifan panjang lebar

Yixing kemudian menatap namja tinggi di depannya sambil tersenyum kecil

"Aku memutuskannya"

"Maksudmu dengan Junmen?",Yifan berkata sedikit tidak percaya kepada namja yang sedang mengganti baju tersebut. Dia tahu kalau Yixing akan mengambil keputusan itu. Tapi melihat Yixing dan Junmyeon menyerah secepat ini membuatnya sedikit terkejut melihat bagaimana perjuangan yang dilalui mereka berdua untuk bersama . Dia dan Zitao saja sempat kembali beberapa kali,sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah selamanya.

"Entah kenapa terasa lega sekali. Rasanya seperti ada batu yang terangkat dari pundakku. Okay Zhang Yixing is _back in town,fellas_",Yixing berkata mencoba untuk terdengar ceria namun suaranya terdengar seperti kaset rusak di telinga Yifan

Yixing kemudian melihat namja tinggi di depannya merentangkan kedua tangannya

"Tidak usah memelukku. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Untuk apa?Aku sudah capek menangisinya. Hatiku sudah lelah",ucap Yixing lemah

"Untuk orang yang baru putus, kau kelihatan...cukup tenang. Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? ", Yifan berkata sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan adiknya yang terlihat datar-datar saja.

Yixing menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum kepada namja disampingnya."Aku pasti akan kelihatan munafik kalau bilang tidak. Tentu saja aku sedih",Yixing berkata sambil memegang dadanya. Ada rasa sakit menusuk yang aneh dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau yakin ini adalah keputusan terbaik?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku rasa ini adalah yang terbaik,Ge. "

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?"

"Rasa itu akan selalu ada,Ge. Tidak ada rasa cinta yang mati. Sekali, perasaan itu tumbuh maka akan tetap tertanam di hati ini. Yang ada hanyalah kita yang terpaksa berhenti merasakannya...demi kebaikan. Ditambah lagi, setidaknya dia memberikanku goodbye kiss yang sempat membuat hatiku bimbang lagi. Ah sudahlahh..Memutar balikkan waktu pun akan sama saja."

"Xing?",ucap Yifan sambil mengangkat wajah cantik adiknya

"Hmm?"

"Bbuing bbuing"

"Aku belum pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang baru patah hati disembuhkan oleh aegyo"

"Ini cara baru,bbuing. _How to cure a broken heart by Kris'style_ bbuing..gwiyomi..gwiyomi"

"Aku rasa aku akan mulai menangis lagi melihat aegyomu yang buruk,Ge"

"Aishh..damn...Baiklah, akan kutraktir kau minuman yang akan membuatmu kembali memunculkan senyuman "

"Soju?"

"No, idiot. Kita masih di bawah umur. Ini _Bubble tea_"

"_Cheesy_ sekali. Darimana kau belajar itu? Dari teman rusamu dengan rambut seperti permen kapas itu?Siapa namanya? Luhan?"

"Yah,bisa dibilang begitu. Aku berhasil tersenyum idiot seperti Archimedes yang berlari telanjang keluar rumahnya karena berhasil menemukan hukum Archimedes. Ada sensasi aneh, tetapi _Eureka_"

"Hahahaha...Kau betul-betul ajaib,Ge",Yixing berkata setengah tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Yifan.

"Begini lebih baik",ucap Yifan sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat milik namja yang lebih pendek di depannya

Yixing tersenyum kepada namja tinggi didepannya,

Setidaknya, dia tidak sendiri di saat sulit seperti ini. Masih ada makhluk astral seabsurd setinggi _Tokyo tower_ didepannya yang lahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya yang akan menghibur.

Dia mungkin akan sedikit merasa sakit dan kesepian. Dan mungkin semua lagu cinta yang dulu sering ia dengar akan berubah seperti _ending_ dari sebuah drama tragedi.

Bahkan dia mungkin akan menjadi makhluk yang menjadi skeptis dan sinis tentang cinta untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

Tidak salah lagi kalau dia akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai kegiatan yang membuatnya akan melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

Pelampiasan mungkin akan membuat Yixing bertahan .

Well, itu yang terbaik untuk sekarang,bukan?

"Terima kasih,Zhang _'freaking absurd'_ Yifan",ucap Yixing tulus kepada namja didepannya

"_All the time_, Zhang '_freaking flat face_' Yixing. Ah aku hampir lupa. Tadi aku melihat ujian tes masuk klub basket hari ini dan aku rasa beberapa dari mereka tidak buruk... untukmu"

"Kau tidak berniat menjodohkanku dengan mereka bukan? _You know that dating a younger person isn't my style_"

"_Be careful for what you wish for,brother_. Dan Yak! Berhenti mencuri kata-kataku."

"Hoy, Zhang bersaudara. Berhenti berbicara dan pindahkan pantat kurus kalian kesini sebelum aku memasukkan bola basket ini ke dalam mulut kalian",teriak seorang pria dari arah _bench _

"_Aye aye coach",_ucap kedua namja tersebut serempak.

Yifan dan Yixing kemudian berlari kecil. Sesaat ,Yixing berhenti tepat di podium kiri yang familiar._"ZHANG YIXING...SARANGHAEYO..JEONGMAL"_

Teringat jelas bagaimana Junmyeon yang berteriak kencang saat tim basket SMU mereka menang dalam perlombaan tersebut dan si Kim '_freaking good boy_'Junmyeon untuk pertama kalinya melompati pagar podium demi mencium namja berambut cokelat dengan nomor punggung 10 tersebut.

Iya, itu ciuman pertamanya.

_Oh Damn_. Terkutuklah Junmyeon bersama sifat malaikatnya.

Baru setengah jam putus dan dia sudah kembali mengingat masa bahagianya bersama Junmyeon?

Tuhan pasti sedang bercanda dengannya.

Bukk

"Ittaiiiii",ringis Yixing

Bola berwarna oranye itu jatuh ke bawah lantai

"Brengsek. Aku betul-aku betul akan..."

Yixing kemudian berbalik dan melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat berlari ke arahnya. Wajah dan kulit anak itu sedikit mengingatkan Yixing pada karakter di film _Twilight_.

Film yang ditontonnya saat kencan pertama bersama Junmyeon. Okay..._this has to be stop right now_.

Apakah dia sedang mengalami _Post Traumattic Stress Disorder_? Kenapa kenangan-kenangannya bersama Junmyeon seperti terputar kembali dalam pikirannya seperti kaset rekaman?

"Maaf tidak melihatmu disitu. Maafkan aku sekali lagi.",namja _twilight_ itu masih membungkukkan badannya memohon maaf pada Yixing

Yixing kemudian sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat datar ke arah namja_ twilight_ tersebut

"Huh?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa. Maaf tadi aku sempat kehilangan kontrol atas bo...OMO!",namja pucat tersebut berteriak kaget ketika melihat nama dan nomor punggung kostum basket Yixing

"Tadi kau melempariku dengan basket dan sekarang ingin membuatku tuli?",ucap Yixing ketus

"Ano...Umm Apa kau Zhang Yixing yang itu?"

"Huh?"

"Zhang Yixing yang menjadi penerima _MVP_ termuda dalam perlombaan wilayah tahun lalu,bukan?",senyum di namja twilight tersebut merekah ketika melihat Yixing yang menganggukkan kepalanya

"Oh Tuhan terima kasih karena telah mempertemukanku dengan idolaku. Tidak salah aku mati-matian belajar untuk tes masuk SMU ini. Daebak",teriak namja tersebut

"Ummm. Terima kasih? "

"Namaku Oh Sehun dari kelas X-1. Dan aku adalah penggemar terbesarmu. _Nice to meet you_. Mohon bimbingannya,Sunbae"

Sejenak Yixing terkekeh melihat tingkah laku bocah pucat didepannya.

Begitu polos dan kikuk persis seperti dirinya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jun..._Okay this has to be stop..really_!

"Ah..bisa kau tandatangani kaosku?",ucap bocah twilight itu sambil memberikan sebuah spidol merah yang entah datang dari mana kepada Yixing

Yixing kemudian menandatangani kaos namja itu dan untuk pertama kalinya Yixing melihat wajah anak tersebut dari dekat.

Tampan,namun seperti es. Tinggi proporsional. Seperti tipe yang akan menghancurkan hatimu setiap saat

"Kau tinggi juga",ucap Yixing

"Ah benarkah? Namun aku tidak setinggi Yifan sunbae"

"Yifan itu alien yang membuat makhluk bumi sekitarnya menjadi seperti kurcaci"

Namja bernama Sehun tertawa pelan

"Aku ingin lihat kemampuan basketmu karena aku tidak ikut melihat seleksi penerimaan anggota baru kemarin. Standar _Wolf Team_ cukup tinggi. Kau punya tinggi badan yang proporsional,namun tinggi saja tidak cukup",ucap Yixing setelah melihat Sehun

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Rebut bola ini dariku. Jika kau berhasil merebutnya sebelum aku memasukkan bola ini ke ring tersebut, aku akan mengabulkan satu permohonanmu...Oh Sehun",Yixing berkata sedikit tersenyum kepada namja tampan tersebut sambil mendribel bola oranye tersebut

"Melihatmu sedekat ini..kau manis,sunbae"

Demi Tuhan yang mungkin sedang tertawa sekarang, apa bocah ingusan ini menggodanya?,Batin Yixing

"Huh?"

Dan sedetik kemudian yang Yixing tahu bola oranye itu sudah tidak berada lagi dalam genggamannya

"Yehet 3 poin."

Shit, this kid.

"Kau punya kecepatan yang baik. Karena tanganmu panjang dan kurus,gaya lemparanmu jadi maksimal sehingga bola itu bisa masuk ring._Not bad_ untuk tahun pertama",ucap Yixing

"Terima kasih,sunbae",wajah namja bernama Sehun itu memerah setelah mendengar perkataan senior yang dikaguminya tersebut

"Baiklah karena aku adalah seorang pria dan pria selalu menepati janjinya...sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Berkencanlah denganku,sunbae",ucap namja tersebut

"Heh?"

"Akan kujemput ku jam 7 tepat sabtu nanti"

"Apa kau gila?"

"Tempatnya akan kita putuskan bersama-sama nanti. Jangan lupa ya,Sunbae",Sehun kemudian sedikit tertawa dan kembali menuju barisannya

Yixing bersumpah wajahnya sudah semerah udang rebus .

Ditambah lagi Yifan yang entah darimana tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh kepadanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Okay,

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Sepertinya Tuhan begitu senang mempermainkannya

Atau...

Mungkin ini _starts of something new_?

...

**End **

**Dengan anehnya as usual.**

**Gimana? Aneh kan?kan?kan?kan?**

**I was trying to make them broke up in a really manly way*opo iki**

**And less suffering ^^**

**Mianhae...kalau ini failed plus amberegul banget**

**I just need to re-adjust my mood buat nulis gara-gara hiatus berkepanjangangan sehabis UTS plus praktikum lapangan marathon**

**Sekaligus minta maaf karena banyak ceritaku yang lain yang masih stuck di gigi Luhan*dihantampanciKyungsoo**

**So, last but not least...Selalu ditunggu kasih sayangnya,review,komen dan kritik di kotak putih below**

**Mwahh mwahh dehh :***

**Much Love,**

**SodariBangYifanAnakBabehSuhoIstriMasYixing*dikeroyokEXOL**

**P.S udah nonton mv nya Luhan yang Our tomorrow? Asli nangis seember T_T. **

**Thats really beautiful and touching and so emotional. **

**And..**

**Chukkae EXO Oppa for won best style awards,best male group,artist of the year and Album of the year**

**Bangga pasti untuk oppa yang kita tahu akhir-akhir ini emang ditimpa masalah. But goods comes for people who never giveup**

**Dan seperti kata Lay oppa yang speechnya emang nyadarin banget kita-kita kalau EXO itu belum habis. EXO masih akan berjuang di tahun-tahun berikutnya.**

**2014 emang tahun hitam,namun bukan akhir dari segalanya. Haters gonna hate,people might be come and go, but EXO will always in the highest top of our heart**

**Dan satu lagi video teasernya yang di dalam maze ada 2 titik and 10 titik di luarnya **

**Menurut kalian itu apa coba? **

**M'kay Bye :D**


End file.
